zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Corra
Corra is the kwami of Courage who is connected to the Wolf Miraculous. With Corra's power, when she inhabits the Wolf Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a wolf-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Corra is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. She resembles a wolf and is covered in dark blue fur. She has a wild mane of colored an even darker blue, matching with the tips of her ears, feet and tail while she has light grey fur on her belly, the tips of her hands, inner ears, nose and a thick collar of fur around her neck. She has tufts of fur on her cheeks and sharp, canine fangs. Her eyes are icy blue. Personality As the kwami of courage, Corra is incredibly brave, outgoing and adventurous. However, she can also be somewhat arrogant and reckless as well. Fear is a word that does not exist in her vocabulary and she faces every challenge, whatever it may be, head on. Like other kwamis, Corra is a force of good and desires to use her powers to help humanity. Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Corra has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Wolf Miraculous, Corra can transform the wearer into the a wolf-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Corra is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Corra is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Corra can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Corra possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Corra is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Corra is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Corra consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Corra is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Corra:' When fed the green potion, Corra becomes "Aqua Corra", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Corra gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Corra is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Corra's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Corra has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Corra begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Wolf Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Corra must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Corra is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Corra's name is loosely derived form the word "courage", which originates from the Latin "cor" meaning "heart". Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z